


"Run!"

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Explosions, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt Damian Wayne, Monster - Freeform, Run, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce and Damian are being chased through caves by a monster.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	"Run!"

Damian ran as fast as he could as the chittering sound behind him got louder and louder.

The monster was still after them.

He and Father had been going through some underground tunnels on a deserted island, one that had been abandoned after some experiment or the other. There they had stumbled on a huge octopus-like creature that had ash-grey skin, large fangs and four beady eyes. The cave it was living in was littered with half-eaten bodies and Father had taken one look at the sight and gestured for him to back out.

Except that creature had noticed them and now they were running away from the surprisingly fast monstrosity.

Damian had to push himself to keep up with Father but he refused to slow them both down. Which was how he found himself tripping over a rock, twisting his ankle as he went down.

Cursing, he tried to get up but his father scooped him up and ran. Any other time he would have demanded to be put down but considering his throbbing ankle and the creature behind them, he tucked himself against Father's chest and made himself as small as possible.

They had probably run for another minute when suddenly Father fell backwards and threw him as far as he could. Damian landed on his back and twisted to see what was going on.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw what was happening. The creature had taken Father's leg by the calf and was pulling him back to its cave.

"Father!" he called out, trying to go after him

Father shook his head and waved around an exploding batarang, one that was known to take down brick walls.

"Run!" he called out, "Go to the plane, Robin,"

Damian wanted to go after Father, wanted to help him. But he knew better. He couldn't help against the thing. His best bet was to get out of the lead and iron enforced caves and shout for the supers.

He calmed his mind and recalled every pain management technique his mother had taught him, making it out of the cave in the 12 minutes. As soon as he stepped out, there was a huge booming sound behind him, one he knew to be an explosion.

And then the cave started to collapse into itself, burying Father in it.

Later, Superman would tell him that he had heard Damian scream and Drake would tell him that he had kept screaming for at least ten minutes. Damian would not remember any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
